A Night Alone
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Shigure and Yuki leave to go to main house leaving Kyo and Tohru A Night Alone. Kyoru Oneshot Rated T for Kyo's wonderful vocabulary.


I **DO NOT** Own Fruits Basket

"Tohru Yuki and I have to go to the main house we'll see ya later bye" Shigure said walking out the door with Yuki

"Bye I'll save you some dinner" She called to them while waving until they were out of sight. She walked back into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Now what to do? I dont have to start dinner for another hour. Maybe I'll go check on Kyo" And with that she raced upstairs to Kyo's room. When she was standing outside of his door she knocked softly. No answer. She knocked agian. Still no answer. This time she slid his door open to peek inside, and there he was sound asleep in his bed.

'Of course its been raining for the last couple of days he must be tired I should leave' Tohru thought to herself. She turned around to leave when she heard her name

"Tohri? Torhu! What are you doin in my room?!"

"Oh I came to check on you I'm so-"

"Dont even think about it"

"What?"

"Apologizing?"

"Oh"

"Well now that I'm up I might as well get up and do something, no sense in sleeping all day"

"Well I'm going to go start dinner I guess since your awake"

"I'll help you if you want?"

"Oh no thats okay"

"Okay then let me rephrase that I'm going to help"

"O-Okay but before you do could you put on a shirt?" Tohru asked turning red

"Oh yeah sorry"

"Its okay"

Kyo walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain black shirt and slid on over his head. "Okay now can we go make dinner?" He asked kinda impaciently

"Yes!"

"Hey wheres the rat and pervert?" Kyo asked when they got downstairs in the kitchen

"Oh Shigure and Yuki went to the main house I'm not sure why they didn't say"

"Okay so what were you planning on making for dinner?"

"Oh I was thinking we could have Onigiri and Miso Soup! Is that alright?"

"Yeah thats fine"

"Okay then lets get started!"

"Um what should I do?" Kyo asked

"Oh since your so good at making onigiri you can make that!"

"Okay well be careful with that knife!"

"I will dont worry"

About 5 minutes passed when Kyo heard a shriek from beside him. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I"m fine! Why do you ask?"

"Well usually when someone shrieks like that something happened"

"Nothing happened really"

"Oh really? Then let me see your finger"

"I'm fine really!"

"No your not!" Kyo said grabbing her hand "You cut yourself!"

"But I'm fine"

"You. Are. So. Stubborn. I'm getting something to get that cleaned up with. I'll be right back" And with that he ran off to the bathroom.

"Okay lets see where are the bandaids?" Kyo asked himself looking in the medicine cabnit. "Here they are!" He said snatching them out of the cabnit. "No wheres the damn medicine for it?!"

"I wonder whats taken Kyo so long?" Tohru asked herself

"Damn it this is really pissing me off wheres the damn medicine?! Wait whats this? Yes finally I found it!"

"Maybe I should go and see if hes okay"

"Yo Tohru I found it, sorry it took me so long I couldn't find the damn medicine"

"Oh okay!"

"Now let me see your finger"

Tohru held out her finger, Kyo put some of the medicine on a bandaid, he sat the box down and wrapped the bandaid around Tohru's finger. "Okay now lets finish dinner he said standing up. (He had been kneeling).

"Right!"

Kyo and Tohru finished dinner, ate, and then started doing the dishes. "Come on Kyo cut it out" Tohru said giggling

"Nope"

"Oh come on please"

"I might"

"Please" She begged "It tickles" She said still giggling

"Well since you asked so nicely"

While doing the dishes they had started a tickle fight and that soon turned into a tickle fight.

"Well the dishes are done what now?!" Tohru asked

"Um...we...could watch a movie or somethin"

"Thats a great idea Kyo! So what movie do you wanna watch?!"

"I dunno you pick"

"I couldn't do that I would probably pick something that you wouldn't like"

"I'm not picking the movie so that leaves you" He said pointing to her

"O-Okay Um what about this one?" She said picking up a movie

"Sure"

About 45 minutes later Kyo felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked down to see a sleeping Tohru leaning on his shoulder, he smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss her. When his lips pressed against hers, her eyes snapped open when she relized what was going on. Kyo pulled back when he felt something being lifted from his body. Tohru lunged herself at him and hugged him tightly. They waited for the 'poof' to come but it didn't. Tohru looked up at Kyo tears filling her eyes. He brushed them away with his thumb and hugged her again. Soon after they fell asleep in each others arms. Shigure and Yuki walked in the house about a half hour later. They kicked off they're shoes and steeped inside the house.

"You know I could've sworn I felt something like weight being lifted off my shoulders" Shigure said

"Be quiet you'll wake Miss Honda up!" Yuki snapped

"Oh shes sleeping alright" Shigure said looking at the couch "I dont know what they did but it looks like they broke the curse"

**Owari**


End file.
